


what are we gonna do with you, alpine?

by dearparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Gay Sam Wilson, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Short & Sweet, cuz i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearparker/pseuds/dearparker
Summary: Sam Wilson doesn’t like cats.Alpine tends to curl around each of his legs as soon as he stands, and Sam can’t stop himself from scowling, even in front of Bucky.But maybe Alpine isn’t that bad after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 10





	what are we gonna do with you, alpine?

**Author's Note:**

> this is short! i hope you like it!

Sam sighs to himself, his gaze set upon the famous _Captain America_ shield on the table where Bucky sits alone. He purses his lips as he thinks to himself only for his train of thought to be interrupted by a soft purr.

Alpine nuzzles his head against Sam’s leg, purring again as he dances between the man’s older legs.

Bucky whistles, “Would you stop scowling? Makes ya look ugly.”

Sam grumbles at the soldier and nudges Alpine away with his leg. He hops down the steps while shaking his hands out, wary as he catches Bucky’s gaze.

”Think today’s the day?” Sam quips, gently picking up the shield.

When Bucky doesn’t answer he looks over at the soldier who looks lost in thought. Eventually he shrugs his shoulders.

”You’ll get the hang of it,” Bucky pushes himself up to stand and grunts when his knees pop in protest.

Sam looks away with a small smile, “Sure hope so.”

They stand in silence for a while as Sam looks on at the rows upon rows of trees in front of them. Even if Bucky had tried to kill him one time, it’s been a long time since and Sam had learned to forgive him before the war even took place.

While their current home is cluttered with red and blue gear and polished weapons—and the occasional squeaky toy that sends Bucky flinching and Sam into a defensive stance—they’ve somehow managed to make it work.

Alpine purrs and rubs against Sam’s calf.

”Go away!” Sam scowls instantly, “Bucky get him please.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at the younger man and picks up the white cat, flesh hand coming to rest on the animal’s head. The cat meows loudly.

Sam grumbles under his breath and takes the shield with him. He walks away, albeit grumbling under his breath, and Bucky calls out to him.

”You’re gonna like him eventually!”

” _No!”_

* * *

  
Sam Wilson doesn’t like cats. At all.

Call him biased, but he’s always favored birds prior to his days as an Avenger. He could go on about birds and how they’re better than dogs and cats, especially Alpine’s troublesome self, but he’s got a situation at hand.

Alpine stands defensively at the end of the hallway, his white hair standing and his tail bunches up, and Sam is glowering from the top of the staircase.

The cat hisses, and Sam wants nothing more for Bucky to come back home and deal with this himself.

But Sam is an Avenger, he avenges people for a living, and he’ll be damned if he lets Alpine get away with scratching Redwing.

”Come on buddy,” Sam attempts to keep his voice light as Alpine hisses again, “I’ain’ even mad.”

Alpine doesn’t back down though, and it has Sam wondering what he’s doing with his life. Eventually, the man throws his hands in the air.

”Screw this,” He grumbles in defeat, already descending down the stairs. The cat meows, satisfied.

Redwing beeps from the coffee table, and two long, deep scratches are visible from where Sam stands. His shoulders slump even further when the device beeps again.

His phone rings in his pocket and he pulls it out with a sigh. He doesn’t check who it is before he answers.

”Hello?” Sam says. He starts to pick up the small parts that littered the couch cushions.

 _”Hey Sam!”_ It’s the kid, Peter, _“I found some of your old tech in this warehouse.”_

”Wow, how’d it get there?” He questions with a huff.

” _Dunno, but it is sorta outdated. Do ya want me to repair it?”_

Sam shrugs, then realizes that the kid can’t see him. He’s about to answer when he sees Alpine tug on Redwing, and he swipes at the cat while he answers.

”Sure!” He swipes at Alpine again but that cat is _relentless_ , “I’ll be in New York this Satur— _damnit Alpine!_ ”

The cat yowls as Redwing crashes to floor, and while Alpine isn’t an obese cat, he’s still heavy, and when he falls on top of Redwing the drone sputters once before shutting off completely.

Sam’s eye twitches as he picks the cat up by his skin, and he grits out a goodbye before glaring at Alpine.

”What are we gonna do with you?” Sam says as he sits on the couch. The cat moves out of his grip to settle in his lap.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been this still outside of a mission, but as Alpine settles in his lap, he wants nothing more than to jump out of his own skin.

He exhales slowly and he decides to go out on a limb here and extends his arm to pet Alpine’s fur. The cat doesn’t move again.

”You’re an asshole,” Sam whispers as he glances at the broken drone on their hardwood floor.

Alpine purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is largely unedited i’m sorry.
> 
> also apologies if it’s not what was expected.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
